


Breakfast in Bed

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, LLF Comment Project, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Leo Fitz, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triad - Freeform, poly positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Fitz does not have a domestic kink, but the girls- dressed on his old clothes as pajamas- cornering him in the kitchen while he is trying to make them breakfast in bed, is probably the best thing that could happen to him during a good, old day off.(Spoiler alert: No one gets breakfast and no one even makes it to the bed.)





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "Fitzskimmons + domestic love making." I don't know, this is just fluff and smut.

**_I'll stop the world and melt with you_ **

* * *

It's not usual for the three of them to get a day off together. 

In fact, considering S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hierarchy and the wide range of responsibilities that are covered by the three of them combined, it's actually almost impossible for them to get a day off at the same time, so Fitz is not sold on it being chance and not the result of Jemma passive-aggressively shaming Coulson into doing it or of Daisy straight up hacking their schedules. 

He is so happy about it he is not even gonna ask.

“Good morning.” He was so focused on his plan and on trying to get the breakfast under control that he didn’t even hear Daisy coming to the kitchen.

“Hey, no. Get back to bed.” He means it, but there is no heat behind his words, and he snuggles against her when she hugs his waist from behind and puts her chin on his shoulder.

“It’s not the same without you there.”

She smells like sleep and like their bed and Fitz feels shivers running down his body when she nuzzles her nose against his neck. He wouldn’t call it a domestic kink exactly, but her being sleepy and cuddly, wearing his old, soft, college clothes for pajamas plus long, luxuriously free hours ahead of them, it’s a combination that is making his libido skyrocket.  

“It’s not like we are used to being all together in the same bed at the same time.”

Her hands tighten their hold on his ribcage and Fitz doesn’t know if she is doing it on purpose, and he would never ask, but he can feel a soft tremor running through all his body. It’s pleasant, like being lulled into sleep, and she is probably doing it absentmindedly or out of concern, and either way he is letting her do what she needs to do. 

“Do you feel okay? I can’t believe you are not taking advantage of more sleep and all that.”

He turns off the stove and then turns around; his heart melts at the sight of her: she looks younger like this, her hair tousled and sleep lines still on her face. One late morning is not going to take care of the permanent bags under their eyes, the permanent burden on all their shoulders, the scars that make them what they are- and what they are being maybe rugged versions of what they _ could be- _ , but Fitz is content with seeing her smile, fully rested for the first time in he can’t remember how long.

“I wanted to do something nice for you.” That is nothing to be ashamed of, but he feels embarrassed all the same, like a schoolboy admitting a crush.

Daisy sniffs the air and then rests her head on his chest.

“I have to admit it smells delicious. But _ you  _ are the nice thing we want, Fitz.” She shakes her head slightly, and Fitz kisses the top. “Not that I’m trying to say that you are a _ thing, _ but-”

He laughs.

“Don’t sweat it, Daisy, I get it.”

“Good.”

She snuggles further against him, and Fitz closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the feel and the smell of her. 

“I can’t believe you orchestrated a cuddle date in the kitchen without me.”

They both open their eyes to look at Jemma, who is leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed across her chest, a small pout on her lips.

“I can’t believe I got up early to make you two breakfast in bed and neither of you had the decency to _ at least  _ stay in bed.”

Jemma goes up to them, barefoot but with pajama pants that are too long for her covering her socked feet, and really, what is with these women and stealing his old clothes to sleep in? He ponders for a moment making a comment about it, but the truth is that he likes it- he _ really  _ likes it-, and he knows he wouldn’t find the heat to even pretend that he is mad about it. Jemma gets on her tiptoes, kisses Fitz’s cheek and then tries to kiss also Daisy’s, but Daisy moves her head to giver her a peck square on the mouth.

“I couldn’t sleep anymore without you there.”

Fitz surrounds her waist with one of his arms, and this is The Life, each one of them cuddling against one of the sides of his body.

“I wanted to let you have your beauty sleep.”

“Leopold Fitz, are you suggesting-”

“-that we _ need  _ beauty sleep?”

They all laugh. Finishing other people’s sentences is a bad habit both him and Jemma always had, but that only ever worked with each other, while the rest of the world usually got annoyed; Daisy has been doing it more and more lately, sometimes without even realizing it, and it is a delight instead of an annoyance each time, because he can’t think of a better way to describe how much in synch they all are with each other.  

Fitz raises his hands in a surrender gesture, and the girls pull him closer in between sounds of protest.

“I can’t win with you two.”

The girls exchange a conspiratorial look and Jemma traces the outer side of Daisy’s lower lip with her thumb.

“It depends on how you define  _ winning.” _

He knows that tone of voice means trouble, and sometimes he dreads it, but in moments like this, it makes him eager with desire. His voice comes out rough and low without him doing it on purpose.

“I don’t know, how do _ you  _ define it, Jemma?”

“Like this.”

He _ does not  _ have a domestic kink, but Jemma taking off his shirt from Daisy’s shoulders is the kind of thing that makes this life worth living, to be honest.

“I hope you don’t think something like that would happen without consequences, lady.”

Jemma giggles, actually giggles, and gets closer to Daisy with a full-on seductive demeanour.  

“Oh, I’m fully hoping on _ consequences. _ ”        

Daisy growls, and grabs her by the tights to raise her up the countertop next to the stove. Fitz knows Jemma is strong enough to hoist herself up, but seeing Daisy do it is another thing entirely. 

(It’s not that he thinks they do _ anything- _ nor that, nor the passionate kiss they are sharing now-  _ for him, _ for his enjoyment or to turn him on, but to know that they are strong and beautiful and brilliant, that they love each other and can make each other happy, and they still chose to share all this with him… that’s something of an ego-boost.)  

“I think Daisy looks a little cold, Fitz, don’t you think the same?” It takes him a couple seconds to blink out of his daze, and the saucy grin Jemma is sending his way makes him blush beet-red. “Maybe you should warm her up.”

Daisy turns her face around  to look at him from where she is standing between Jemma’s legs, and her smile is less wicked than Jemma’s, but equally sexy.

“Yeah, maybe you should.”

He feels breathless and overwhelmed, he was hoping for a nice, calm breakfast in bed, and he is not complaining about this turns of events, buy boy, he feels dizzy from the rapid relocation of so much blood.

“Your wish is my command, ladies.”

They both laugh, and he doesn’t feel ashamed, but utterly joyful.

“Careful, lover boy, because we might take your word on that.”

Fitz steps closer to Daisy, not enough to trap her against the counter but close enough to make her feel his body warmth, and traces the shape of her naked shoulders with one fingerpad. The shudders running through her body and the way Jemma is biting her lower lip make his blood boil.

“Please, do.”

He starts slow, his fingers barely gripping the outside of Daisy’s shoulders, his lips placing slow, light, separated kisses over her collarbone and the nape of her neck. He is incredibly aware of Daisy’s fingers tightening over Jemma’s tights and Jemma’s breath quickening. He tries to pace himself with it, making the kisses closer in time and in distance, but still very much light, barely above a brush. 

He places his mouth very close to Daisy’s ear, but without touching it, and he can’t repress a smile at the shivers when he finally speaks.

“I think Jemma looks a little lonely, Daisy, don’t you think the same?” Being honest, Jemma looks bewildered and very much interested in what’s going on between him and Daisy, but they all know how to play this game. “Maybe you should entertain her.”

Daisy plays along, her hands spreading Jemma’s legs further apart to allow her to get their torsos closer, Fitz following her movement to keep the same distance between his body and Daisy’s. They kiss with intensity but without urgency, and it’s such a delightful thing to watch that Fitz almost forgets what he is supposed to be doing. He splays his hands over Daisy’s lower back and digs his thumbs at both sides of her spine. Daisy moans inside the kiss when he starts massaging. 

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Of course she does.”

It’s Jemma who answers, her hands on Daisy’s cheeks, her smile radiant, and Fitz aches to touch her too, but it almost feels like they _ are  _ touching through Daisy’s body. 

“It’s a little freaky that you two are talking about me like if I weren’t even here.”

There is no heat behind Daisy’s voice, and Jemma tilts her head.

“Do you want us to stop?”

“As long as Fitz keeps doing that, you can do whatever the hell you want.”

Fitz chuckles, and he allows his hands to wander lower, until he is massaging her outer thighs, and the lower part of her buttocks. He feels bold, encouraged by Jemma’s attentive gaze and Daisy’s docility, and he slips his hands under her loose pajama pants. Her skin is soft and warm, and Daisy gasps at the contact skin on skin.

“What’s going on? Tell me, Daisy.”

Jemma’s voice is demanding but not bossy, and Fitz struggles to keep his smile off of his hace.

“Fitz is touching my butt.”

He splutters, outraged.

_ “I am not-!” _

“Do you hear me complaining, Jemma? Because I’m _ not  _ complaining.”

She wiggles her ass against him, and, _ oh, okay. _

He bends down to pull off Daisy’s pants, but when he is on his knees her lower back works as a magnet on him, and he can’t get up without traversing all of her small back with his tongue. Jemma hooks her feet behind Daisy’s ankles, and Fitz takes them one by one to remove her socks, without breaking the contact between Daisy’s skin and his mouth. Jemma’s toes wiggle and when he looks up he sees that her shirt has been removed too, and Daisy is sucking an impressive mark under her ear. He licks lightly on Daisy’s hip just to see her jaw tremble.

He strokes the arches of Jemma’s feet slowly, watching the girls with rapture. They are almost naked, except for Daisy’s underwear and Jemma’s pajama pants, while he is still fully dressed, but Fitz feels vulnerable and rad all the same. He is on his knees to watch this mesmerizing thing happening, and that could not be more appropriate. 

One of Daisy’s hands finds its way to the back of his neck to tug lightly on the short hair there, and that pressure sends a tide of arousal straight to his cock. His breath hitches, and he can’t see Daisy’s face, but he doesn’t need to, because Jemma’s mischievous grin tells him all he needs to know about their intentions.  

“I think Fitz looks a little turned on, Simmons, don’t you think the same?” Her voice is teasing but full of sinuous sensuality, and Fitz can’t stop the chills that stir up his entire body. “Maybe you should do something about it.”

Jemma makes a come-hither gesture towards him, and Fitz thinks that he wouldn’t be able to resist it even if he wanted. And he doesn’t want. 

He stands up next to Daisy, a little awkwardly because the girls are fitted together like two puzzle pieces, and he feels out of place, desperate for them but not knowing where to start. But Daisy takes a step back and he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want them to have to be separated for his benefit. Before he can voice this train of thought, Jemma yanks him by his pajama top to settle between her legs, and Daisy drapes herself on the right side of his body, Jemma’s leg pressed between the two of them. It’s not the first time it has happened, him being tightly snug between them, but every time feels like a shock, like being submerged on a bath of warm water.    

“I still can’t believe you woke up _ early  _ to make us breakfast.” Jemma whispers against his lips. 

“Breakfast _ in bed, _ mind you.”

_ “Sweetheart, _ that’s so _ nice. _ ” Jemma coos at the same that Daisy purrs, “Was _ bed  _ the key word there?”

He can not take his eyes apart from Jemma’s, but he moves his right arm to enclose Daisy’s waist, because she is an integral part of this, this couldn’t be the same without her here, and he doesn’t want her to forget it.

“Should we reward him, Daisy? I feel like we should reward him.” It’s amazing how she manages to sound tantalizing and ironic at the same time while half-naked sitting on the kitchen’s countertop. It’s like she has some kind of weird superpower or something.

“Indeed we should.”

Jemma kisses him then and Fitz kisses her back, her hands held tightly behind his neck. Daisy begins unbuttoning his pajama top- because apparently he is the only one who wears actual pajamas- and Fitz feels unhinged, desperate to get closer, he would like to absorb Daisy inside his skin and then let Jemma swallow both of them, make one entity out of the three of them. He breaks the kiss and lifts Daisy to sit her down next to Jemma, their thighs touching. It’s a little hilarious, because if Jemma is perfectly capable of lifting herself up, Daisy is perfectly capable of lifting _ him  _ up, but it still feels nice to do it and her pleased smile tells him that she feels the same way.   

He puts one hand on the inner side of each of their knees, over Jemma’s pants and Daisy’s naked skin, and starts stroking small circles with the heels of his palms.

“You two are all the reward I will ever want.”

He knows he is being cheesy, but he doesn’t care, it’s true, and if the rare eight hours of sleep made them mischievous and sexy, they made him earnest. 

“Well, then.” Jemma sounds weirdly breathy, and Fitz doesn’t understand why until he sees that Daisy’s hand has slipped inside Jemma’s pajama pants. He can’t hold back a grin. These litle minxes. “Then come and get it.”

“I’m here, Jemma.”

“Come closer.”     

He doesn’t want to be asymmetrical, closer to one of them while farther from the other, and the only thing he can come up to be closer as Jemma wants is more touching. He slides his hands over both her inner thighs, their pubic bones, up their bellies until he settles them on the depression between their breasts. He doesn’t feel ashamed, instead he feels like he _ should  _ feel shame but doesn’t, which in time makes him brazen. Daisy is smiling at him, and Jemma is trying, but instead she is twitching under Daisy’s hidden ministrations, and it’s one of the sexiest things Fitz has seen in his entire life.    

He leans down to kiss Daisy’s breasts, just to try to balance things out, no, no other reason whatsoever. Daisy strokes his scalp when he sucks gently on one of her nipples, and in that moment he can feel Jemma’s foot blindly looking for his crotch, and he appreciates the effort, but he can’t afford to be distracted right now, so he pushes it aside with his knee. He leaves a trail of kisses from Daisy’s breasts to her jaw, and he remains there kissing her lazily until he pulls his face up to kiss him on the lips. He thinks a lot about how different her and Jemma are, how differently they kiss for instance, but he doesn’t believe that is detrimental to either of them; on the contrary, he thinks that is a huge benefit _ for him. _

“Jemma is getting itchy.” Daisy whispers against his lips. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“Jemma was _ born  _ itchy. But no.” Daisy raises her eyebrows in surprise, and Jemma lets out a sound close to a disgruntled mewl. “I think you got the _ hand  _ part covered.”

Fitz drops to his knees then, and he misses instantly the warmth of Daisy’s skin, but everything is worth it for the impish look on Daisy’s eyes and Jemma’s ragged breathing. He takes off Jemma’s pants and underwear slowly, revealing Daisy’s hand working between her legs like a precious treasure. He gets dizzy only at the sight, and when he places his mouth barely a couple inches from Jemma’s core, he ignores her moan in favour of licking Daisy’s fingers clean.        

“Okay, that’s hot as hell. If _ breakfast in bed  _ is code for this, count me all the way in.” 

Fitz laughs after releasing Daisy’s fingers with a _ pop, _ and Jemma kicks her legs impatiently.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit because, you know, I have two sexy, gorgeous, _ amazing  _ girlfriends that can turn everything into a sexual possibility. I can’t be held accountable for that.”   

Daisy boops his nose in recognition of the praise, but Jemma only huffs. 

“I know you are all comfy flirting with each other or whatever, but a little less conversation, a little more action, _ please. _ ”

“Watch out that bossy voice, Simmons, because next time we will make you pay upfront before giving you anything.” 

It’s almost funny how paradoxical that is, because Daisy puts on a scolding voice, but her face is just _ thirsty _ , and her fingers are moving faster with each thrust inside Jemma. Fitz buries his face against her tight just to hide his laugh.

It’s a team effort, something they are quite good at doing, and when Jemma puts her hands on his head to keep his tongue fixed _ right there  _ over her clit, Daisy withdraws her fingers to fondle Jemma’s breasts instead and to kiss her more comfortably. That was just what Fitz was expecting, for the tangle of limbs to be sorted a little bit before adding a new variable into the game. 

Daisy gasps and breaks the kiss with Jemma to look down at him when he starts rubbing her through her knickers, and his mouth is _ quite  _ busy, but he moves his eyebrows at her to make her laugh.

“We  got quite a multitasker here, Jemma, don’t we?”         

“Hey! It’s not like this is the first time I have proven that! And I’m not _ even  _ talking about the lab.” 

Daisy laughs again, but Jemma fixes him with a murderous stare.

“I didn’t get my breakfast in bed after all, and if I don’t get an orgasm out of this soon, it won’t matter who is what, because I wil-” Daisy cuts her off with a kiss, and Fitz takes that as his signal to get back to, ahem, _ work.  _

It’s not that they don’t try new things together, because they do, and it’s not that they don’t learn new things about each other all the time, because they do; but it’s nice that sometimes all his old tricks work like magic, and he feels able to work one of his girls’ bodies like a precision instrument. He supposes he has to thanks the long-drawn foreplay and of course Daisy for her sizeable contribution pre-this moment and for her enthusiasm right now, but it is still a great satisfaction to feel Jemma trembling under his lips after one minute flat. He doesn’t keep a score, but it feels nice to be able to make _ them  _ feel nice.

Jemma lays down on the counter, eyes closed and small shivers still running through her body. She gets pretty overwhelmed after an orgasm, so they let her come down at her own pace, and when Fitz stands up, Daisy surrounds his hips with her legs in a vice-like grip. Fitz kisses her with all the pent-up energy that Jemma transmitted onto him during her release, and Daisy seems to be unable to decide which part of him she rather grab the most: his face, his shoulders, his t-shirt, his ass. He groans in the kiss, his body overheated, and just when he is grabbing Daisy’s hair to get better access to her neck, he hears Jemma’s voice coming from another dimension.       

“Aren’t we too old to be having sex over the kitchen counter?”

He looks at her, startled, his hand still in Daisy’s hair, her legs around his hips, incapable to shape an answer. 

“You are saying that because you just came.”

Fitz snorts, and releases Daisy’s hair to high-five her. Priorities, he has them.

Jemma rolls over to look at them with hooded eyes, her cheek resting on her fist.

“Oh, yes. Give me one minute and I will balance things out.” Daisy reaches out to ruffle her hair fondly, and Fitz takes advantage of her distraction to get his lips on the juncture between her neck and shoulders. “Besides, I think that Fitz got me, _ ah, _ got me _ covered. _ ” 

He laps gently on that spot that always makes her shudder, and only when she has stopped trembling he keeps kissing down her sternum and towards her breasts.

“I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but if you two won’t stay in bed and won’t eat breakfast, the very less I could do is provide an orgasm per capita. _ At least  _ one.”  

The girls laugh, and while still kissing Daisy’s ribs, he closes his eyes when he feels Jemma’s long, nimble fingers stroking his shoulder. 

(A day off, they say? More like a day _ getting off. _ )  

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should prompt me to write the girls giving Fitz as many orgasms as they could, because, you know, otherwise I always leave him hanging!  
> Title from "Just give me a reason" by Pink! I keep writing from the ladies' POV after The Framework (two fics for Jemma, one for Daisy, and counting), just because I wouldn't know how to deal with Fitz's head right now. This is not me trivialising how terrible and hard this whole experience was/is for him, this is just me pulling the focus a little so I can cope with this storyline too.
> 
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 



End file.
